mufandomcom-20200214-history
OtherSpace
Vote for us at TMC Website: http://www.jointhesaga.com Telnet: jointhesaga.com 1790 On June 28, OtherSpace: New Journeys kicked off its final year with "Reaping," a major arc event on the planet Quaquan. It's the beginning of the end for the worlds of the Orion Arm as we know it. Next year, when OtherSpace turns 10, the old universe is lost forever to the dusty asteroid fields of time and replaced by the shiny new OtherSpace: Millennium, which takes place more than 1,000 years later in the galaxy's evolution. Time's running out to get involved with the Solar Republic, the Orion Arm Treaty Alliance, the Royal Naval Service of Sivad, the Athena Exploration Service. Time's running out to adventure with LeBeau, Jeff Ryan, Marlan'kamir, Newt, Kastaprulyi, Ruin, Rathenhope, Silvereye, Andreo, Jasra, Boomer, Urfkgar, Long, Raisa, Joshua, Darya, Swiftfoot, Ace, Gennadiy, Jantine, and all the other remarkable characters that have grown through their experiences on OS: New Journeys. Time's running out to see what happens next in the story, because on June 28, 2008, one story ends and another begins. Time's running out to make your mark on the shape of things to come. Time's running out. Join the saga today! * Share collaborative, interactive stories in real-time. * Develop unique characters. * Earn RP Reward Points that can be spent on purge protection, luck cards, domiciles, and starships. * Win +votes from your peers. * Make money as a trader, flying from star system to star system. * Participate in the original jointhesaga.com online RPG before it ends. Check out our OS-related MU*Wiki pages: *Characters *Stories *Art *Logs *OtherSpace RP Notables External Links *See who's online now! *Order print or downloadable versions of OtherNews 2005! *Order print or downloadable versions of OtherNews 2006! *Order Red-Eye Flight, the first OtherSpace novel. *Order OtherSpace: Revolutions, a chronicle of the first three OS story arcs, from Amazon.com. *Order OtherSpace: End of the World, a chronicle of arcs IV-V, from Amazon.com. *Order OtherSpace: Storm Warning, a chronicle of Arc XII, from Amazon.com. *Order OtherSpace: The 2001 Yearbook, a collection of OS news articles from the year 2001, from Amazon.com. *Vote for this MU* at Top MUD Sites. Opinion Poll How would you rate OtherSpace's newbie friendliness on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's character creation system on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's official website on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's selection of races on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's selection of classes on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's storyline on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's coded systems on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's social atmosphere on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's RP enforcement on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's attention to detail on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's community on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate OtherSpace's overall sense of fun on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable Badges --Stamp 12:32, 24 August 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 17:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 17:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 17:48, 13 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 17:49, 13 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 17:49, 13 July 2007 (UTC) --Stamp 17:49, 13 July 2007 (UTC) category:Pages with Badges category:Science Fiction category:Original Theme category:RP Enforced category:Biography Required category:Free category:List of MUSHes category:List of MU*s category:MU* Promotional Pages category:PennMUSH category:Jointhesaga.com